Anrui
by Shara Nameth
Summary: This is the fourth epic in my series. Cell attacks. There's a little more violence in ch1, so my friends tell me, so I did a PG13 this time. Main character dies.
1. Chapters One-Three

Foreword/Prologue: This story takes place about 11 months after Shikkei . We all knew Cell had to visit this bizarre time line sooner or later huh? Why not now?  
Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply, I don't own any of these characters, ect. ect. except the ones I've created, such as Saiai, blah blah blah. The others belong to Akira Toriyama and both the Japanese and American TV compaines that broadcast them, and any others that I don't know about. These are all ©Shara Nameth, 2000. Email me if for some reason you want them on your site.   
Author's Note: "Anrui" means "silent tears" You guys, please tell me what you think of this story, because I'm very unsure about it. If youguys like it enough, I'll post the other chapters, and actually finish writingthe story. I'm only on ch9 now....  
  
  
  
Chapter One- Earth  
  
  
Saiai stared, frozen in shock, at the creature that stood in front of her, laughing. His life-sucking tail flipped behind him dangerously. He was Cell, he had announced earlier, before he'd killed nearly everyone in the town.  
  
Saiai had watched him absorb the other people around her, and now he wasstanding in front of her, enjoying her fear. He smirked down at her curledup figure.  
  
"What's wrong, little human? Why don't you try to run like your friends did?" He asked, dripping with fake emotion.  
  
"Because I know I won't get very far. You're much faster then I am." Saiai forced herself to stand. She'd rather die looking him in the face then hiding or running. "It's inevitable that you'd catch me if I ran. I've been taught not to run when I have no chance of escape."  
  
"You'd rather stand there and die then try to save yourself?" Cell replied.  
  
"I'm not going to just stand here. I can't fight you or anything, I had teachers, but I never bothered to learned, but I can tryto stay alive," Saiai replied, trying to sound brave and ignore thevoice inside her that was screaming, "Run you damn idiot! You don't stand a freakin' chance!"  
  
Cell smirked. "All right, little girl. If you want to. Too bad you'll lose,"  
  
"I know I'll lose. But at least I can die, knowing I tried, instead of running and hiding." Saiai replied quietly.  
  
Cell's tail flipped toward her, and she jerked to the left. The tail barely missed her, and hit the wall right next to her. It whipped back and stabbed for her again. She jumped, and back flipped. Cell smirked. "You're not very fast. How do you expect to stay alive?"  
  
"I don't really. Everyone dies. And for some reason, Kami-sama choose today for me. Guess I'll get to ask him why in awhile, huh?" A sad smile played across her lips.  
  
"Stupid human girl." Cell didn't bother hiding his disgust. "You'll die now. Not 'in awhile' as you wish to think." He disappeared from sight.  
  
*Crap!! Piccolo said something about something like this!! Why me?!* shethought. Her eyes searched around her, knowing it was useless. Even Krillinwasn't able to, why would she?  
  
Cell reappeared behind her, smirking. His tail wrapped around her and pulled her close. "You're a fighter," he whispered with a smirk as she struggled to get away, "But a really pathetic one. Maybe you didn't have very good teachers . . . " Cell stabbed his tailinto Saiai's left side, and she let out a gasp of pain. A tear of frustration slid down her cheek as she accepted her fate, and of pain, as she thought of Piccolo. "Don't cry, little human. It's not your fault that you had bad teachers. Tell me who they were, and I'll kill them for failing you."  
  
Saiai glared at him weakly. "Piccolo and Gohan were NOT bad teachers. I just never paid them any attention . . . " she trailed off. Another tear slid down her cheek. *Piccolo.* she thought. *I know you can't hear me from Namek, but I don't think I'm going to see you again. I love you . . .* Her body went limp as she lost consciousness.  
  
"Piccolo and Gohan, huh?" Cell asked her limp body. "Well. You could be of some use to me." He pulled his tail out of her side, leaving barely enough energy to keep her alive for the time being. He headed into the forest to put her somewhere for safe keeping. After finding a small cave hidden by bushes, he tossed Saiai inside, ignoring the small whimper of pain that came from her body as her head hit the hard rock ground. Her eyes opened slightly as she watched Cell head back to the city through the bushes. *Piccolo, please, help me . . . * she thought, forgetting he couldn't hear her. A small puddle of blood formed neared her head as she closed her eyes again, trying to block out the pain.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two- Earth  
  
Gohan looked out the window worriedly. It was well past dark, and Saiai had said she'd be home by dinner. He and Chichi hadn't heard from her since noon.  
  
A quiet, distant-sounding telepathic cry echoed through his head then. He listened intently, trying to make out the words.   
  
*Piccolo, please, help me . . . * He looked up. It was Saiai, crying forhelp. Calling for Piccolo. Something must be terribly wrong. He looked overhis shoulder at his mother, who was sitting at the kitchen table, busilyworrying herself.   
  
"Mom, It's Saiai. She's calling for help, but I can't find her. She's so weak, there isn't anything to search for.She's barely holding onto life, I doubt she can for much longer . .. " Gohan trailed off.  
  
Chichi looked away from her son, choosing the wall to glare at. Mentally, she was thoroughly using every known insult she could to rip Piccolo apart, feeling that if he hadn't left, Saiai would be okay, that somehow it was his fault, because Chichi needed someone to blame.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three- Namek  
  
Piccolo's eyes snapped open from his meditation. The one single life force he'd had his attention locked on for years had disappeared. It had grown weaker in the past fewhours, to almost nothing, and he'd spent his time worrying and wondering, waiting forsomeone to tell him what was going on, before he went on a rampage and just killed everyone. Saiai's force being weaker he could barely handle, but to have it nonexistent? It was about to shovehim over the edge, and he didn't want to fall. Others would go down with him, and he didn'tneed another reason to be sent to Hell, after his escapades as the Green Daemon.  
  
"Piccolo, I have a message. From Dende-sama, Guardian of Earth," a timid voice spoke up.  
  
Piccolo looked down to see a young Namek, one of the Eldest Namek's attendants. "What, kid?"  
  
"Dende wants you to know that the Earth has come under a new threat. Another creation by Dr. Geru. His name is Cell. He is terrorizing the Earth now, and has been forthe past several hours. The Guardian ofEarth sends for your help," the Namek replied.  
  
"My help? The situation must be desperate for him to ask me," Piccolo scoffed.  
  
"Hai, it is desperate. He wants you to go to Earth as soon as you can. I will be going now. I've carried my message." The Namek took off flying back toward the village.  
  
Piccolo watched him fly away. In the back of his mind, he was nearly crying, but he focused himself on the task at hand, finding the dragon balls, since that was his only way to Earth.  
  
*Damn Cell.* He thought bitterly. *I have better things to do at the moment then come and kill you.*  



	2. Chapters Four-Six

Foreword/Prologue: This story takes place about 11 months after Shikkei . We all knew Cell had to visit this bizarre time line sooner or later huh? Why not now?  
Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply, I don't own any of these characters, ect. ect. except the ones I've created, such as Saiai, blah blah blah. The others belong to Akira Toriyama and both the Japanese and American TV compaines that broadcast them, and any others that I don't know about. These are all ©Shara Nameth, 2000. Email me if for some reason you want them on your site.   
Author's Note: "Anrui" means "silent tears"   
  
  
  
Chapter Four- Earth   
Chichi sat silently on the couch, as the television showed the downtown area, deserted and destroyed. Clothes, strewn over the road and sidewalk, cars stopped in the road, driver-less and passenger-less. Chichi's face clouded in fear as a bank's security video played and she got her first image of Cell and what he was doing to Earth.   
  
"Oh my... Gohan! Krillin! Come in here! Look at this!" she called. "Gohan!"   
  
Gohan and Krillin stood up from the kitchen table, where they'd been debating the various energy sources they'd been sensing.   
  
"What is it, Mom?" Gohan asked as they entered the living room. "Whoa..." he whispered as his eyes locked on the television screen. "What's that?"   
  
"I don't know, but I bet that's where all that energy is coming from," Krillin responded.   
  
"Yeah." Gohan nodded. *And maybe that's why Saiai disappeared.* he thought to himself, remembering his promise to Piccolo to take care of Saiai while he was on Namek.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five- Earth   
Cell looked up as Gohan and Krillin arrived, joining Tien and Chiaotzu in the air. He smirked up at the pitiful group.   
  
"Welcome. You four can have front row seats as I suck the life out of this pathetic planet. And you can be my grand finale."   
  
Rage flooded through Gohan's system, anger at Cell's attack on a helpless community.   
  
"Hell no! I don't know who you are, or why you think you have the right to kill anyone you choose, but you are sadly mistaken. There is no way I'm going to stand by and watch you destroy innocent lives!" Gohan yelled, sounding so much like his father.   
  
"Little Gohan, you sound just like Son," Cell replied, laughing slightly. "You've grown so much. ...I've heard you've become a teacher." He smirked. "You aren't too good at keeping your pupil's attention, are you?"   
  
Gohan blinked. "What?" Confusion spread across his face.   
  
Cell smiled sadistically, and disappeared.   
  
Chiaotzu looked at Gohan. "What's he talking about?"   
  
Gohan shook his head. "I don't know. I really don't know..." he replied, his face still clouded in confusion.   
  
  
  
Chapter Six- Namek   
Piccolo looked resignedly at the four dragon balls he had collected. There was one at the eldest Namek's, which left two more to be found. He sighed. Bizarre things were taking place on Earth, and he knew nothing of the situation, except that Saiai was gone. He'd sensed Goku's ki, and Yamcha's, but both were already dead, unable to be brought back by the Earth's dragon balls.   
  
An idea sparked in Piccolo's mind. He decided to contact Dende directly, and determine just how bad the situation was.   
  
He flew off toward a small, serene area he knew of. It would take concentration to contact Dende from Namek, and he didn't need anything around that would take the chance of annoying him.   
  
He knew from Dende's previous contact that it would be a faint telepathic link and wouldn't be able to be held up very long.   
  
Piccolo landed in the quiet desert and immediatly began floating cross legged. He closed his eyes and focused on Dende. *Little Munchkin.* he smirked. *Namek calling Earth. Come in Earth. Daddy slug calling Baby slug.*   
  
*Piccolo.* Dende replied faintly, with slightl distaste. *Lovely choice of words for an introduction. When'd you get a sense of humor?*   
  
*Nevermind, kid. I got your message. What else is up? I've been sensing Goku's ki.*   
  
*You've been sensing Cell.*   
  
*Cell? How so?*   
  
*He's made ..... Z Fighters' cells.*   
  
*Munchkin, you're fading out.*   
  
*The link........ far. There isn't.... much longer..... Concentrate.*   
  
*All right. I've got two extra wishes over here. Goku and Yamcha?*   
  
*Yes, bring Yam-... -ku back.We need....*   
  
Piccolo paused for a minute, then gritted his teeth. *Saiai's dead, huh?*   
  
*Hai, Piccol-...*   
  
*Over and out Munchkin.* He sighed to himself. The link to Earth had confirmed his thoughts. But this time he didn't want to be right.  



End file.
